


One last time

by SkyBlueKitten



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Super Megaforce
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueKitten/pseuds/SkyBlueKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his swarn revenge was done against the armada, Orion sets up to leave earth and leave his friends behind but not without seeing one of them one last time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

One Last Time 

 

The after noon slowly came as Orion place one the last bags into the armada ship he first crashed into earth it. Now that the armada is gone and his revenge has been completed with the help of some friends he met on earth. He can return and try to re build his home planet.

"So it's really happening, your leaving" Emma cried as she gave him a soft hug "I'm going to miss you" he hugged her back as he felt her grip grow stronger

"Yea it is" he smiled as the two let go. The rest of the rangers arrived with a small token of their appreciation

"Wow it seems like yesterday that you joined" Jake smiled handing him a little sliver charm "it's the teams symbol. We all have one and since Troy is off somewhere and your leaving, I get give you this" the small charm was white gold with a clear gem in the right corner.

"Thank you Jake" he smiled as he placed the charm onto the necklets around his neck. The other smiled as they held their out. The same white gold but with their ranger colour on the right side. Orion walked back over to Emma as she held a pot of pink flowers in her hand

"I hope it last till you get home but, just remember your friends down here on earth when ever you see them" she handed the pot of flowers to him and kissed his check he smiled at looked onto Gia as she began to speak.

"I know most of us are saying goodbye to you now since they either don't want to get up at 6o'clock just to see you a final time when you left but when you do, please just remember us, not just as power rangers but as friends" she said as she started to tear up Noah on the other side of her pasted her a tissue as she wiped away the tears

"I agree with Gia, I might if not been with you the most out of all of us but we are all friends even if your a alien and we are humans, friendship is powerful, never for get that" Noah exclaimed as the sliver ranger walked to him and smiled

"You guys all shown me friendship and bravery, with out you guys I wouldn't know what to do" Orion walked in front of the four ranger as they all smiled

"Where's Troy?" Jake question as he turned his head to see that their leader still hasn't came yet or even spoken to anyone since yesterday after noon when he found out Orion was going back home.

"He didn't tell us anything, not even a word" Emma said as she looked over at Orion. His faced looked upset it was noticeable by he exhaled

"Maybe, he just doesn't want to say goodbye, it's hard for him to lose another teammate" Noah said walking over to him 

"I'm going to find him, I need to see him one last time!" He exclaimed his voice cracked with every word 

"Don't you need to finish packing?" Gia asked as she stopped him from leaving

"That can wait, I really need to go" he said running off as the others watched

"What's so important about Troy? We could easily call him and they could say goodbye and nice knowing you then, it's better than running off to find him" Emma said crossing her arms everyone looked at her as she heard them speak 

"Look, Troy let him be apart of this team, he's the reason why Orion is a ranger, maybe he wants to say thank you for all he done for him these parts months!" Gia exclaimed

"Or something else?" Jake said moving to the fount of the grope "when your energy was stolen and you all fell into a deep sleep, I saw Orion hanging around where Troy was put, he has his hand on his arm and looked more censored then he was near you guys, I saw it with my own eyes"

"So, Orion was being a friend and watching over him, like good friends do, right?" Emma said questioning her own words

"Don't you relies, Orion like likes Troy, by Troy's body language he likes him back!"

"Jake, if Troy did like Orion, why didn't he come out and say goodbye?"

"He's probably in one of the spare rooms In the command centre crying his little heart out over the fact that the person he loves is moving far away and probably Never going to be seen again!" Jake yelled as the others soaked up what he said

"Just doesn't match up, why would they like each other?, from the last time I saw them they were far apart" Emma said

"Yea because you can Gia were with him and maybe Troy thought he liked one of you two" Jake yelled

"Here we will ask him next time we see him, it's not our job to invade his personal life" Noah said as Jake nodded 

 

As Orion ran and ran to the command centre. All his thoughts were getting more tangle as he ran. He got to the command centre and raced through nearly knocking Tensou over

"Hey, watch it" Tensou said dizzily as he got rolled over to the wall. The only thing he saw was the last a arm rush through the hallway 

"Wonder what's he after?"

All throughout the hall way Orion called Troy's name. Again and again but know answer. He got to the finale room, the room he was staying in since he became a ranger. He notice thee was a light coming from it. It was dim but strong enough too see. He opened the door to hear faint crying coming from the left side of the bed and their he was. 

"It's okay Troy, I'm here" Orion cooled as he sat down next to the red ranger

"Orion?" He sniffed as his eyes drew to the sliver ranger, Orion could feel Troy leap into his arms as he continued crying 

"It's okay, I got you Troy" he wrapped both of his arms around him and started stroking his back

"Pleases, don't leave us, don't leave me" he cried burrowing his head more deeper into Orions chest

"I can't, I need to help re bulited my planet" he softy said. Troy's crying got harder, Orion could feel tears form in his eyes and he hugged him tighter. He moved Troy's head up to reviled his glassy blue eyes and softy smiled

"Your strong Troy, you'll last without me, I promise with all my heart that I will come back and see you and the rest of the team" 

"I can't Orion" Troy yelled as more tears fell "I love...." His words were broken off as he felt Orion's lips meet his, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Orion broke away and blushed hard, he looked down at him who was blushing like hell. His tears dried as and was left with a smiled. He hugged him tightly before re connecting their lips

"I love you too, Troy" Orion whispered between each kiss.

 

As they kissed Orion picked Troy up and placed him onto the bed, pinned him down underneath him and watched his lovers reaction

"Orion?" He blushed "we aren't doing what I think we are doing"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it" he cooled kissing Troy's lips as he took his jacket and throwing it over the other side of the bed. He did the same with Troy with a little help from him. the two got into a heated make out as they started pulling off each other shirts and throwing it over the same side as the jackets.

Troy lifted his head up as he felt Orion's kisses slowly going onto his neck and working its way down to his upper torso. He a deep breath out as the feel got more intense.

"Orion..." He softly said as he felt his partners body rest on his

"Just hold me tight as I do this" Troy linked his arms around Orion's torso as he started pulling down his jeans and slowly pulling them down to his akels. Orion did the same to himself as Troy let go of him and rested on the bed.

"If you want we can stop here and just make out instead of going all of the way?" Orion asked sitting on Troy's waist

"I'm find with it, just don't go to hard in me" he said as he held his breath for what's about to come

He pulled down his underwear and looked to Troy's face, his eyes were closed but still awake. Orion pulled down his under wear he wondered over his chest and kissed it. He looked down at him as he started softy moaning as he placed his part on Troy's. Orion started moving around that area as Troy's moans got louder.

"Looks like your enjoying it Troy" he smiled

"This isn't so bad after all" 

"We can get rougher?"

"If you say so" Orion moved to the end of the bed, pushes Troy's legs apart and placed his mouth on his part. Troy softy screamed but fell silent and letted him do the work. Orion broke away and moved to Troy's sided and hugged him letting his lovers head rest of his chest.

"Were you okay, you screamed in the last bit?"

"I'm fine, I never had felt that feeling before and it just slipped out of my mouth" Troy quietly said 

"Thats good, I would never have any thoughts of hurting you, just remember that" he smiled kissing his fore head

"I just want this to last for ever, just you and me, together, underneath the sheets and just enjoying the moment" he cooled, Orion smiled pulling Troy in closer to him 

"I want the same too"

"Then stay"

"You know I can't"

"Please just think about it, for me"

"Fine, just don't get your hopes up"

"Yay"

They spent most of the night just talking and sugaring into each other (they also tried the thing they did before again, but switched around) but soon they felt themselves growing tried so they fell asleep, Troy's head on Orion's chest.

 

Morning came quick as a alarm for 6:00am when of. Troy was still fast asleep but Orion woke up, he kissed Troy's cheek and got up making shore his partner had the sheets all on him, he picked his cloths off and floor and got changed. Troy work up ten minutes after wards he felt sad as to see that he had woken up alone.

"Morning" Orion said from the small table in the left corner of the room. Troy smiled a bit knowing that he didn't leave without him saying goodbye.

"Morning" he yawed as he tried to get out of bed but remembered something

"Your cloths are on the other side of you, if you want to get changed in privet I will look away, I already seen that so its not really a big deal. 

"Ha ha, I'm fine I can get dressed here"

"If you say so" Orion gigged as Troy got dressed and walked over to him and sat down on the spear seat at the table

"Orion" Troy began to speak " I just want to say, thank you for last night"

"What part about last night?"

"The bit were you came and found me and told me that it's going to be alright"

"I was guessing the other bit, but that would do" He giggled, Troy just gave him a look and started talking again

 

"I enjoyed it, I got to admit " giggles fill the room as Orion grabbed Troy's hand and brought in up onto the table and held it in his

 

"Does this mean we a couple now?" Troy asked, he smiled back

"Yes Troy, we are a couple now" they both smiled looking each other in the eyes  
"It'll be a honour to call you my boyfriend Orion" Troy smiled leaning over the table and kissing his lips

"It will be a honour as well" he smiled kissing him back. He felt Troys arms go around his shoulders

"Troy"

"Your not going any where"

"Buts it's 6:23am, I need to go"

"You said you'll think about staying?" Troy sighed pulling is arms away

"I did, but I'm sorry, I need to go back, I don't belong on earth" he sighed as well, he saw tears start to form in Troys eyes once again

"Please, I hate seeing cry" he walked over to him and hugged him. Troy lossy hugged him back as he got up from his seat and walked out. They took a different root a longer one as they walked slow. Stopping at some points it try the kissing thing again. 

 

They continued walking to the ship with hands in hands. They arrived seventeen minutes after they left the command centre.

"So this is it" Troy sighed "I-I'm going to miss you, a lot" Orion smiled bringing him into his arms

"I'm going to miss you too" 

"I want to stay, we all want you too, but it's not our choice to tell you to stay" he cried holding into him tightly

"I would stay if I could"

"I know, you need to go back to your planet and re build and see if anyone else survived the attack, and I understand, it's your job to protect your planet, like you did here" Orion looked to the side, he could see the rest of the team arrive, they stayed behind a tree

"What are they doing?" Emma whispered

"I don't know, just watch and see" Noah said back, she crossed her arms and watched

 

"Troy" Orion said letting him got "I want you to keep this" he pulled off a silver coloured bracelet off his wrist.

"I can't, it's yours" Troy tried to say as Orion slipped it on his wrist

"Please, have it, it's for all you have given to me" he smiled holding Troys hand with the bracelet on it 

"But, I didn't give you anything" he said

"You, gave me a reason to fight, you were the reason I became a ranger and not just some random hero on the street, I stayed up numbers on night just thinking of you, your smile, your personality, your beautiful Troy, everything about you make me fall when I see you, you make me whir in side when I hear your name, or see your face, even the way you talk Troy, I love you with all my heart, and I don't care if we're from different planets, I will Love in every way I can" Orion cheered gabbing Troy by his waist and kissed him in the lips with the same amount of passion as what he said before

"I love you too Orion" he kissed back as they here small giggles from the trees behind them 

"I FUCKEN knew it!" Jake cheered loudly as the two broke away and turned their heads

"Oh shit they saw us" he quickly said before ducking down, they giggled as they kissed again, they broke away and smiled, Orion checked his watch 6:46am

"Troy,it's time for me to go..."

"You promise to visit?" 

"I will visit every chance I get" he smiled as they shared their last kiss, Troy waved to Orion's as he got into the ship

"Goodbye Troy" he smiled as the ship blasted off

"Goodbye as well" he sigh as he heard the others run over, they smiled

"I told you guys, they like each other" Jake cheered a look went across the rest of the ranger fades as Troy smiled 

"Are you two dating?" Gia asked Troy nodded and continued to smile

"Of corse they are, you saw them kiss with your own eyes" Jake said

"We get it, you were right and we were wrong" she rolled her eyes

"Trust me,I didn't know we were dating since this morning when I woke up"

"You guys slept together?" Emma asked

"Well, if you can call it that" he smiled walking off

"Wait you didn't" she questioned as Troy giggled "please tell me you didn't" he nodded again as Emma covered her eyes 

"We did not need to know that!" 

"Oh it isn't that bad Em" 

"Was it fun when you got laid" Jake asked

"Shut up"

"I was just asking" the rangers started giggle as they walked away, with one lest member on the team.......

**Author's Note:**

> Well yea I designed to post this fic from my Other account on another website
> 
>  
> 
> Again it's TroyXOrion since I love them and I want more Peoplw to see that there are more ships than just the normal ships 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: the sex scene is bad in this fic since this was my first time trying to write this stuff and I was in class :/ 
> 
> This fic might get a second part


End file.
